


Everybody loves Brian Kinney

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Friend Insert, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Parody, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted tiene una dicha de la que no cualquiera puede presumir: informarle a Brian Kinney que no todo el mundo está enamorado de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody loves Brian Kinney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helena Dax](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Helena+Dax).



Ted arqueó las cejas mientras terminaba de leer el informe. Meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

 

—Tsk, tsk… A Brian no le va a gustar —murmuró para él mismo sin poder evitar la sonrisa sarcástica y el tono de burla en la voz.

 

Después de todo, no todos los días se entera uno de que el Dios del sexo gay no tiene todas las slasher rendidas a sus pies. Y de todos los perdedores del mundo, sería Teddy el afortunado que daría la noticia. Soltó una risita y anticipándose a la diversión, levantó la vista de aquel documento y echó a andar hacia la oficina de Brian.

 

Dio un par de golpes a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta, abrió. La enorme oficina del jefe y dueño de Kinnetic, llena de muebles estilizados y de luz solar, era tan agradable y elegante que pocos de los que la conocían podían creer que alguna vez hubiera sido un salón de baños de vapor. Y sobre todo, del tipo de baños de vapor donde sólo entran chicos en busca de otro chico, y… bueno, ya se podían imaginar el resto.

 

Ted a veces juraba que ese entorno repleto de recuerdos agradables para el donjuán que alguna vez fue Brian, era parte del éxito de su empresa. Como bien sabían los que lo conocían, la inspiración para montar campañas de publicidad atrevidas y llenas de símbolos sexuales, le venía a Brian de donde menos se lo esperaba.

 

Ted carraspeó para llamar la atención del jefe. Brian, totalmente inmerso en la pantalla de su computador, no movió más músculo que una ceja. Ted sabía lo que significaba interrumpirlo, pero él era uno de los pocos que se podían dar tal lujo en toda la empresa. Pues a pesar de la costumbre de Brian de negarlo, consideraba al viejo Ted más que su contador estrella, uno de sus mejores amigos.

 

—Más le vale a tu gordo trasero que sea importante, Theodore —masculló Brian sin mirarlo todavía y pronunciado su nombre con ese dejo despectivo que era tan característico en él. Como si en vez de _Theodore_ dijera: _Tu madre debió odiarte al ponerte tal nombre, Theodore_.

 

—Pues sí que lo es, mi querido Brian —le respondió Ted todavía con la sonrisa burlesca dibujada en la cara, ya que por más esfuerzo que hacía no podía evitarla.

 

Y pareció como si Brian hubiera podido _escuchar_ su sonrisa, pues levantó ambos ojos de la parpadeante pantalla y se mordió el labio en espera de que Ted continuara hablando. Empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el escritorio. Ted tuvo que agachar la mirada para ocultar el gesto socarrón en el que su boca se convertía al tener que reprimir la risa. Exasperado, Brian le dijo:

 

—¿Vas a hablar algún día al respecto, o tengo que llamar al 911 para que me rescaten cuando empiece a morir de aburrimiento?

 

—Llegaron las estadísticas —empezó a explicar Ted ondeando el papel sobre su cabeza y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mostrarse serio—. Y hay un pequeño problema.

 

Brian rodó los ojos al tiempo que se movía hacia atrás y se apoyaba contra su enorme sillón ejecutivo.

 

—Por favor, Theodore… —dijo con un resoplido—, ahora no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus absurdos inventarios sobre _mis_ fanáticas…

 

—No finjas Brian, qué bien sé lo que te encanta saberlo —respondió Ted sin dejarse intimidar—. ¿Crees que no escucho cuando le dices a Justin por teléfono de todas las chicas que hablan de ti en sus _LiveJournals_? ¿De lo orgulloso que estás porque superas por mucho a los actores de Hollywood y de New York con los que tu _Rayito de Sol_ se codea?

 

La mirada de Brian se volvió peligrosa (sí, todavía más) al igual que su tono de voz.

 

—¿Y desde cuando escuchas _tú_ mis conversaciones con Justin, Theodore?

 

Ted se rascó la nuca, sonrojándose súbitamente.

 

—Pues, mmm, desde… Desde que tuve que prometerle a Michael que te echaría un ojo… —soltó una risita nerviosa ante la mirada asesina de Brian—. Ya sabes lo que se preocupa por ti, teme que la ausencia de Justin te afecte y todo eso…

 

Brian abrió la boca y levantó las cejas como si no supiera qué decir, pero Ted sabía que al otro día lo más probable era que Michael y él mismo amanecerían asesinados en sus camas. Rápidamente, caminó hacia el escritorio de Brian y le colocó el papel sobre el teclado de la computadora.

 

—Míralo tú mismo.

 

Brian ni se dignó voltear hacia el documento.

 

—Creo haberte dicho que no tengo tiempo ni interés. Y si es otra vez una petición de las fans de que me una a su causa para que dejen de doblar mi voz al español, ya les puedes ir diciendo que a mí, en lo personal, me parece bastante sexy la manera en que el tío pronuncia mis frases.

 

—No todas las slashers te aman, Brian.

 

Ted había dicho eso último rápida y seriamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

 

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó Brian, quien repentinamente mostraba un enorme interés por lo que su contador tenía que decirle. Eso sí que era extraño.

 

—Que no todas te aman. —Señaló hacia la hoja con un dedo—. Ahí dice que hay una nueva escritora de slash, muy buena y bastante reconocida, ya sabes… —Brian puso cara de _"cómo si a mí me importara una mierda nada de eso_" y Ted continuó, un poco más inseguro—: Y bueno, pues resulta que la chica ni siquiera nos conoce, que no utiliza nuestra serie para darse ideas ni para conocer el mundo gay, y… lo peor de todo —concluyó con voz fúnebre—: Dice no amarte, Brian.

 

—¿No-Me-Ama? —preguntó Brian resaltando cada sílaba y moviendo exageradamente la boca. Era increíble que hasta en esos gestos odiosos y groseros, el pedazo de hombre se viera tan increíblemente follable…

 

Ted tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para sacarse de encima el último pensamiento. Aunque supiera que Brian era un dios inalcanzable para él y que además estaba hasta los huesos por Justin, el pobre Ted no era más que un humilde terrícola de carne y hueso y como tal, no inmune al encanto irresistible de Brian Kinney.

 

Por eso mismo _aquello_ no se podía creer…

 

—¿Existe una escritora de slash que NO ME AMA? —volvió a preguntar. Ante la negativa de Ted, soltó una carcajada presuntuosa—. ¡Por favor, ya entiendo! Debe ser el día de los Inocentes, ¿verdad, Theodore? ¿Sabes que querer verle la cara al jefe te puede costar el empleo? Aparte de masturbarte en horas de oficina, digo.

 

Ted rodó los ojos.

 

—Estoy hablando en serio, Brian. La chica tiene mil series preferidas antes que la nuestra y ella _sí lee_ los libros sobre los cuales escribe fanfiction. O sea, que prefiere hacer otras cosas antes de ver la nuestra, además de que su Emule no le sirve muy bien y como los DVD originales cuestan un ojo de la cara…

 

—¿De qué coño hablas? —gritó el jefe, levantándose en toda su esplendorosa altura envuelta en traje Versace—. ¿No me habías dicho que ya estaban pasando la serie por televisión?

 

—¡Pu-pues sí, pero es que-es que sólo van hasta la temporada tres! —tartamudeó Ted como siempre que se ponía nervioso. Y coño, es que con Brian cualquiera terminaba a borde de un ataque de todo.

 

—¡Mayor razón para que la chica me ame! —exclamó Brian dándole la vuelta al escritorio con enormes zancadas—. Es justamente cuando Justin se va con el gilipollas del violinista y yo me quedo sufriendo su desamor y abandono. —Se acercó hasta Ted y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Ted se quedó muy tieso y tragó fuerte; sin atreverse a voltear hacia Brian, sólo lo miró de reojo—. ¿Recuerdas aquel capítulo donde tengo que contratar a un puto que se parece a Justin? —le susurró Brian al oído con voz candente y sensual—. ¿No te dio ternura la manera en que lo tengo boca abajo para imaginar que es mi amor perdido sólo con acariciarle el cabello?

 

No pudiendo soportar más, Ted tuvo que zafarse bruscamente del abrazo de Brian.

 

—¡Sí lo recuerdo! —gritó bastante alterado y mirando con furia a su jefe, quien estaba disfrutando de lo lindo haberlo perturbado. Maldito cabrón de los cojones, si no fuera tan jodidamente guapo—… Eso te demuestra que no eres tan irresistible como creías, Brian —le dijo en un tono más avalentonado y con una sonrisita de lado—. No todas caen a sus pies, señor Kinney.

 

—Tonterías —respondió Brian sentándose sobre el escritorio. Con un movimiento lento y estudiado, se desabrochó el saco y se quitó el cabello de la frente. Ted suspiró y miró hacia las ventanitas cuadradas que estaban detrás del mueble. _Quinientos uno… quinientos dos… quinientos tres…_ Siguió contando como siempre que el bastardo lo sacaba de quicio—. Lo que seguramente pasa con nuestra damita en cuestión, es algo simple. —Se encogió de hombros con una enorme sonrisa al decir—: No me conoce. Eso es todo. Porque si conociera al Dios Kinney, no podría resistirse. Ya sabes el lema, Theodore… Soy el tipo que odiarías…

 

—… amar, sí ya sé —completó Ted con un gesto de fastidio.

 

—Deja de preocuparte por nimiedades, Theodore —ordenó Brian regresando a su sillón—. Verás que en cuanto la señorita me conozca, no podrá resistirse a mí. —Se sentó con una enorme sonrisa autosuficiente en la cara—. Consíguete su dirección y encárgate de mandarle un par de capítulos donde muestro mi hermoso y conmovedor lado humano ante la atormentadora sociedad.

Ted lo miró burlonamente.

 

—¿Te refieres cuando casi hiciste ganar al candidato a Alcalde que quería a todos los gays fuera de la ciudad y que _a mí_ me dejó sin trabajo? ¿O cuando te orinaste sobre todo el trabajo de Justin y Michael porque estabas increíblemente celoso de no ser el centro de las vidas de ambos?

 

En vez de molestarse, Brian soltó una risita. Se pasó los brazos por atrás de la cabeza como si recordara geniales tiempos.

 

—Sé que mi actuación en esos capítulos fue noble y cautivadora, pero preferiría algo más… tú sabes.

 

—¿Cabrón? ¿Egoísta? ¿Desleal?

 

—Más bien, pensaba en algo _seductor_… tierno. Cautivador. —Ted se permitió el lujo de soltar un bufido. Era difícil recordar algún capítulo donde Brian hubiera actuado así—. ¿Qué te parece aquella ocasión en la que desenmascaré al imbécil de Stockwell, precisamente, evitando que los ingenuos ciudadanos votaran por él?

 

—Ésa no vale —rebatió Ted con cara inexpresiva—. Lo hiciste porque había cerrado el cuarto oscuro de Babylon, y todos sabemos, _oh noble y caballeroso Brian_, que es el peor golpe bajo que alguien puede darte.

 

Brian hizo su famosa mueca de niño atrapado con las manos en la masa. Arrugó el entrecejo con una sonrisa divertida.

 

—Bueno, vale. Pero no podrás negarme que me comporté como todo un amigo fiel cuando le hice notar a Emmet que su participación en aquel segmento en la televisión era un error garrafal…

 

—… y de la peor manera posible, haciéndolo sentir miserable al mencionarle que sus fans en realidad no querían imaginarlo como gay —completó Ted.

 

Brian sólo se encogió de hombros.

 

—Lo importante es el resultado, no la metodología. No podrás negarme que tenía toda la razón. —_Como casi siempre_, pensó Ted. Era verdad que los métodos usados por Brian para ayudar a sus amigos no eran los mejores o los más sutiles, pero sin duda funcionaban. Casi siempre—. Y a todo esto, —continuó Brian fingiendo que no le interesaba—, ¿sabes cómo se llama nuestra hereje amiguita?

 

—¿Amiguita? ¿De quién hablas…? ¡Ah, sí, ya recuerdo! —Ted levantó la hoja de papel y revisó el nombre—. Helena Dax, española.

 

—¿Dax? —Brian hizo gestos de extrañeza—. ¿Cómo las motocicletas?

 

—Mmm… Yo creo que más bien como el personaje de _Star Trek_ —respondió Ted con un suspiro incrédulo—. ¿Te puedes imaginar que la chica es fanática de _esa_ serie y no de la nuestra?

 

Brian soltó una risita falsamente indiferente.

 

—Y supongo que se dedica a escribir fanfiction de romances épicos entre Spock y el Capitán… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? _¿Prick?_

 

—No, más bien escribe sobre Harry Potter… —Ante la mirada atónita de Brian, Ted prosiguió cada vez más emocionado—: ¿Qué no has visto el enorme material slash que hay en Harry Potter? Ya sabes, con el montón de tipos follables que hay en la serie… ¿No has visto lo bueno que está el tal Sirius Black? Ése que se convierte en perro sarnoso y que…

 

—Ya, ya —lo interrumpió Brian con cara de asco—. No me emociones tanto o terminarás poniéndomela dura. Por cierto, sabía que te gustaba la pornografía Teddy, pero nunca me imaginé que habías caído en el bajo mundo de la zoo…

 

—¡No digas estupideces, Brian! —interrumpió a su vez Ted—. A mí me gusta el tío cuando _es tío_, precisamente, y no cuando…

 

—¿Y a nuestra amiga Helena también le gusta el tal _Black_? —preguntó Brian poniendo especial y despectivo énfasis en el apellido.

 

Ted revisó la hoja de nuevo.

 

—Pues no exactamente. Aquí dice que su más grande pasión es el ricachón y malcriado de la serie. ¿Recuerdas? Ese rubio que también está como quiere. —Ante la mirada de _¿En serio crees tú qué sé de quién me estás hablando?_ que puso Brian, Ted concluyó—: Draco Malfoy, inglés y heredero de una gran fortuna.

 

La cara plana e inexpresiva de Brian le indicaba a Ted que el nombre no le decía absolutamente nada. Al final, Brian suspiró y dijo lenta y dramáticamente:

 

—Bien, mi querido Teddy. Ya sabes qué hacer. Habrá que hacerle notar a la señorita Dax de lo que se está perdiendo al no verme… —ante el ceño fruncido de Ted, agregó casi con pereza—: Quiero decir, al no ver _nuestra_ serie.

 

Y dando por concluida la junta, se reacomodó el saco y acercó el sillón al escritorio, clavando toda su jodidamente sexy atención en la pantalla del computador.

 

Ted también soltó un largo suspiro antes de darse la media vuelta.

 

—Como usted ordene, jefe —dijo en voz baja sabiendo que Brian no le respondería. Pero de repente, la frustrante sensación que le quedaba siempre que hablaba con Brian, se desvaneció al ocurrírsele una estupenda idea.

 

Dobló la hoja de papel y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.

 

—Creo que ahora sí es el momento justo para mandarle al dueño de _Malfoy Enterprises_ una invitación con una oferta que no podrá rechazar… —Sonriendo ampliamente, abrió su agenda, tomó un bolígrafo y empezó a anotar frenéticamente—: Número uno: Conseguir el mejor precio para la campaña publicitaria del señor Malfoy… Número dos: Requisito indispensable para reclamar la oferta: el Director de la empresa tendrá que venir en persona… y el mismo señor Kinney lo atenderá. Número tres: Asegurarme de que no funcione el aire acondicionado de la oficina del jefe, porque el día de la cita, justo ahí _tiene que hacer mucho calor_.

 

Soltó una risita mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Guardó su agenda con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Era una suerte que estuviera enterado (gracias a que se lo habían presentado en un teatro de Nueva York) que el señor Malfoy justo iba a comenzar a realizar negocios en los Estados Unidos. Y lo mejor de todo, de que era un gay tan increíblemente atractivo que provocaría que al mismo Brian se le cayeran los pantalones de la emoción…

 

Ted se alejó rumbo a su oficina, deseoso de realizar esas llamadas telefónicas y pensando que ahora sí sería buena idea colocar esa cámara escondida dentro de la oficina de Brian y que alguna vez el malicioso y pervertido Hunter le había sugerido que pusiera. Claro que si Brian no tuviera la costumbre de follarse a cuanto gay potable entraba a su privado, jamás se les habría ocurrido hacer tal cosa. _¡Imagínate lo que ganaríamos si vendiéramos el video en Internet!_ le había dicho Hunter bastante emocionado mientras se aseguraba de que sus padres adoptivos no escucharan su brillante idea.

 

Y hablando de ideas brillantes… Después de que el señor Malfoy viniera a Kinnetic, Ted tendría en sus manos algo _mucho mejor_ que enviarle a Helena Dax en vez de sus aburridos DVD de la serie…

 

Después de todo, ¿quién no amaría ver a Brian Kinney follando con Draco Malfoy?

 

Helena Dax no podía ser la excepción.

 **¿Fin?**

 

**   
**


End file.
